


people of the past

by Guineapigwithapen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), tommy angst, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigwithapen/pseuds/Guineapigwithapen
Summary: The boy with the ripped shirt and the faded jeans Took one step towards The thing he wanted most in the world to be loved to be appreciated to be a vice president again back in the nation that cared about him. Ending it all
Kudos: 52





	people of the past

Tommy looked out at the vast abyss of lava that seemed to go on forever he was standing on the edge now just one more step and it would all be over... He heard the distant noises of feet running on nether rack. "Tommy?!" 

The sound echoed from far away. Tommy knew someone was there trying to stop him just like Dream had, but this time they would not be able to save him. "what are you doing? WOAH YOUR REALLY CLOSE TO THE EAGE!" Tommy recognized that voice...Fundy.

"TOMMY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING TURN AROUND!".....Quackity. "Tommy please" .....Ranboo. They were all here to stop him how nice, they hadn't been there to stop Dream from exiling him so why did they care now? The boy with the ripped shirt and dole eyes didn't look back at his old friends. 

Instead, he kept his eyes out looking at the warm bubbly lava or something beyond the lava. Was that what he thought it was?! Exile had really taken a toll on Tommy's mental state he must've been seeing things again or maybe it was just a trick of the light but for a moment there it looked like he could see Wilbur...not just Wilbur but Fundy, Eret, and Tubbo too. They looked so happy smiling in the light of the lava.

Wearing the original L'manberg uniforms the ones they wore back in the first war they looked like they had been ripped right from a photo. Tommy looked out at them in awe and surprisingly they looked back.

"Tommy! Why are you out there come home", Wilbur said holding out his hand from across the lava. "Home? But I'm in exile I can't go ho-" Tommy said but Eret cut him off "What are you talking about you're one of the founders we would never exile you, come back home we can watch the sunset on top of the wall" Tommy looked confused "But The walls we made were torn down and you're a traitor"

"What are you talking about Tommy common you ok?", Tubbo asked. "Tommy come home my nation isn't gonna run itself and I can't find a Vice President better than you" Wilbur smiled warmly

Tommy looked back at them then took a tiny step forward bits of the rock falling away into the lava as he did so. "TOMMY PLEASE" "NOOOO" Tommy barely even heard his friend's pleas he couldn't hear anything besides the words of comfort coming from the people of the past.

Tommy longed to be back home. Not back home in the L'amanberg that existed he wanted to go back to the home he had made with his best friend to the place where he was celebrated as the Vice President.

He wanted so badly to go back, back before Eret showed his true colors as a traitor, back before Wilbur had lost his sanity and blew up the thing he helped protect and loved so dearly, back before Fundy let him be exiled without saying a word, back before Tubbo his best friend betrayed him.

That was all Tommy wanted now so when he saw them standing there he didn't care if it was just a trick of the light or if it was just a hallucination he didn't care that they weren't there. All Tommy cared about was to run away from the future back to the past even if it killed him in the process...

The boy with the ripped shirt and the faded jeans Took one step towards The thing he wanted most in the world to be loved to be appreciated to be a vice president again back in the nation that cared about him. Ending it all. "TOMMY NOOOOOO" The vice president, one of the first founders of L'manberg was no more...


End file.
